Girl Trouble
by Kitsune no takai
Summary: Cloud gets into a little girl trouble, rated for sexual situations and Cid's foul mouth in later chapters. Pregnancy and yaoi.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Don't flame me for the shortness of this chapter, it is a prologue. The first chapter will hopefully be out later tonight or early tomorrow morning. Review and tell what do think of it and I'll post the first chapter faster.

Cloud opened his eyes slowly, trying vainly to adjust to the world around him. Sitting up slowly, he yawned before dragging himself out of bed and toward the bathroom.

He took a long hot shower, hoping it would wake him up, knowing in some part of his rather fuzzy thoughts that something was wrong. Even so, he could not seem to wake up.

Cloud finally shut off the water and grabbed a towel to put around his waist and began to brush his teeth mechanically.

Cloud suddenly opened his eyes wide and froze. He then dropped his toothbrush, spit his toothpaste all over the mirror, and screamed.

Vinnie burst into the room, wearing nothing but his boxers, "Cloud? Is something wrong!?

Vinnie suddenly noticed a small, fragile looking blonde huddled in one corner of the room. He shook his head and walked over to the trembling form, "Who are you? Did Cloud bring you here? Though I can't see him doing that.

The blonde girl turned tear filled blue eyes framed by thick black lashes and set in a delicate porcelain face, "But Vinnie, I AM Cloud.


	2. Chapter 1

I am so sorry for this not being out when I said it would be, I've had some trouble writing it the way I wanted. There are now several warnings, if you don't like them, you can leave.

Warning one: Yaoi, there's going to be some in the form of Cloud/Vincent and Cloud/Sephiroth, depending on how you look at it. Both pairing take place while Cloud is still a girl, main pairing will be Cloud/Sephiroth, the Cloud/Vincent pairing is a one-time thing.

Warning two: I don't do mpreg, don't know how so Cloud will be pregnant as a girl.

Warning three: THERE IS A LEMON!!! It will not be written in this fic and those who want it can e-mail me and I will gladly send it along.

Warning four: READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE THE FIC!!!

Warning five: Final warning, all flames will be laughed at and used to roast the sender's ass.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a copy of this game, and if I get something wrong please correct me.

On with the fic!!!

Vinnie stared long and hard at the blonde girl for a moment until he burst into a fit of laughter. The blonde girl looked at him and just glared.

"Vincent!! It's not funny!! I'm a girl!!

Vinnie stopped laughing just long enough to answer, "Yes, it's very obvious at the moment.

Cloud could do nothing more then glare at his Ôfriend' and plot slow and painful ways to kill him.

Many hours later, Vinnie had finally calmed down and had gotten Cloud some wearable clothes. Now the two sat in the living room in Vinnie's house.

Vinnie cleared his throat, "Now, we have to find out how this happened. Maybe we can reverse it before anyone else finds out.

He was interrupted by a voice calling from the front of the house, "Vincent! Where are you?

Vinnie's eyes went wide, "Oh shit.

Cloud just sat there as the person he had been secretly in love with for years walked in. she flinched as piercing green eyes fell on her.

Vinnie laughed nervously, "Oh, Sephiroth. What are you doing here?" He was cut off suddenly.

"Who is she?" Pointing to Cloud.

Vinnie thought fast and prayed Cloud wouldn't kill him later, "Her name is Rain Valentine, and she's my cousin.

Sephiroth looked at ÔRain', ÔShe looks so much like him, why? Could she give me what I thought I could never have?

Vinnie waved his hand in front of his face, causing Sephiroth to blink and looked at him, "Well? Why are you here Sephiroth?

Sephiroth blinked, "I came to spar with Cloud, where is he?

Vinnie swallowed hard, "UmmmmmmmÉhe went on vacation.

Sephiroth just watched him, "Viiiiiinnnnnnnieeeeee-chhhhhaaaannnnn, you're lying to me. Tell me the truth.

His eyes were drawn to the young girl, who ran over, "It's the truth! He's traveling now!

Sephiroth watched the blonde walk right up to him and he found himself lost within deep blue eyes. Rain was such a fragile looking girl that all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Vinnie grabbed him and spun him around, "Alright, you've got your answer, now get out of my house!" Sephiroth cast one last look back at Rain before walking out.

Vinnie sighed and looked around at Rain before freezing. The small blonde was trembling, she had never seemed more beautiful then at that moment so Vinnie did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

Rain couldn't believe what was happening, her best friend's mouth was against hers and his hot tongue was moving slowly against her own. And she liked it.

Rain whimpered and brought her hands up to Vinnie's shoulders, clutching him almost desperately. She was then coaxed backwards toward the couch.

Author note: This is where the lemon starts and I stop. Whoever wants this scene can either leave a review asking for it, which I prefer, or you can e-mail me.

Sorry this chapter is so short but the lemon is two-thirds of it. And I call Vincent Vinnie because I'm writing this for a friend and she insisted on it. Sephiroth calls Vinnie Vincent because he is more formal than the others and does feel he knows Vinnie as well as everyone else does.

Also, until the others find out who Cloud is, and they will, he will be referred to as Rain.

Review, it makes me happy and makes me want to write more.


End file.
